Once Upon A Stormy Night
by Chibi Mousie
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP!What would you do if your stuck with 10 people stuck in a Game Shop upstairs home?Would you appreciate a ugly girl liking you in the same house?Would you like a pycho wanting to kill you to be in the same house with you?S&J B&M YM&R YY&Y T
1. Chapter 1

Summary  
  
Romance and Humor. I usually make almost every fic I made so far Humor or Romance.Weird.Well exactly what the title says.For the couples mostly.S/J B/M YM/R YY/Y T/T  
  
Couples  
  
Seto/Joey  
  
Yami Marik/Malik  
  
Yami Marik/Ryou  
  
Yami/Yugi (Yami and Hikari!Awwww!)  
  
Téa/Tristain (There trying it out. It ain't gunna last long.Trust me.)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own BlockBuster,Popcorn(-_- well unless I eat it),Freddy Krueger,Yu- Gi-Oh.  
  
Once Upon A Stormy Night  
  
by Chibi Mousie  
  
Chapter 1 Bored...Let's watch DVDs  
  
It was a dark stormy night.Nothing fun to on this particular rainy day.Yami was playing with his Millenium Puzzle's chain.Ryou was spinning around in one spot not actually becoming dizzy yet.Malik and Yugi were having a staring contest.Bakura and Yami Marik were having an arm wrestling contest.Téa were making up more friendship speeches on a piece of paper attached to a clipboard.Trisitain is behind the TV trying to get reseption from his antenna hair due.  
  
~Turtle Game Shop/Upstairs~  
  
"I'm bored." Joey groaned for the five hundredth time.  
  
"Oh pup shut it already.You said that like five hundred times." Seto said hitting Joey in the back of his head.  
  
Joey's head was pushed forward by Seto's hit."Ehy!" Joey smacked Seto's hand there in mid-air.  
  
"Hey!" Seto said. "Stupid fucking jackass..." Seto muttered quickly.  
  
"WHAT YOU SAID!?" Joey yelled at Seto.  
  
"YOU HEARD ME!" Seto shouted at Joey.  
  
"GRRR THAT'S IT!" Joey jumped off the couch and tackled Kaiba and they both began to fight.  
  
"Hey!Hey!!HEY!!!" Yugi said running to Joey and Kaiba. "What do you think you are doin`!?"  
  
"HE STARTED IT!" Joey blamed Seto.  
  
"What?" Seto sat up from the floor. "I didn't start anything. You were the dumbass who kept sayin` 'I'm bored.'." Seto said in a mocking tone. "Which became REALLY annoying on the number one hundred."  
  
Joey growled. "SAY THAT AGAIN!YOU'LL SEE WHAT'LL HAPPEN!" He warned Seto not-to-friendly.  
  
"You to shut your mouths!" Yami shouted at them. "Your acting like a bunch of new born camels!"  
  
Joey and Seto shut themselves up.  
  
"Shesh." Yami walked over to the two. "I can't belive you guys." Yami sighed. "Acting like children."  
  
Ryou was swaying side to side like he was drunk.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Yugi asked Ryou.  
  
"Nothing I was just twirling or spinning around." Ryou fell to the floor. "I was bored."  
  
"So are we." Bakura said turning his head away from Yami Marik and to everyone else.Which made the strength in his aqrm to weaken. Yami Marik pushed down Bakura's hand into the table harshly. "OW!"  
  
Yami Marik smirked. "I win."  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Bakura growled.He sighed. "Worse thing is I gotta be stuck in the rain with you mortals."  
  
"Ehy!What's wrong wit us?You baka spirit!Think you betta than us huh!?" Joey said.  
  
"Boy you better not be gettin` into a fight with me." Bakura warned him.  
  
"Why?Scared that you'll lose?" Joey said and began to laugh.  
  
"No I'm afraid that you got it wrong." Bakura said calmly. "I'm afraid you'll lose and brake your bones."  
  
"Oh so you think your stronger than me!?" Joey yelled.  
  
"Atleast I have some muscles in my arms." Bakura smirked. "Your just muscleless." He added.  
  
"Ehy!Just to let you know!" Joey made a pose. "I'm the strongest one here compared to you losers!" Joey said acting macho.  
  
"Exuse me?" Yami Marik said turning his head to Joey. "Can you repeat that sentence?"  
  
"Oh no.." Malik said curling up on the couch.  
  
"Shouldn't of done that Joey...." Ryou said turning his tilting head to Joey.  
  
"Eh...What he gunna do?Beet me up?Oh I'm so scared." Joey pretended to cowered.  
  
"OH THAT'S IT!" Yami Marik shouted and speared Joey hard down to the ground.  
  
"That was comin` to ya." Bakura said crossing his arms as his head turned away from everyone else and his eyes narrowed.  
  
Ryou stood up. "Yami....Marik....fuck..." He tripped over the eletricuted Tristain. "ACK!"  
  
"Oopies." Tristain said stupidly snorking at the same time.  
  
"I know you thick but...seriously" Ryou informed Tristain but didn't really need to.  
  
Yami Marik stood up from beeting the life out of Joey. "A'ight.I had my fun." He said turning to the gang. "Anyone else?"  
  
Everyone except Yami stood or sat quietly.  
  
"Oh please..." Yami rolled his eyes,snorted and smirked. "Eh now what?"  
  
"Movie!Movie!Movie!" The three hikaris shouted like children.  
  
"VHS or DVD?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"DVD!DVD!DVD!" The three hikaris chanted over and over.  
  
Yami Marik covered Ryou's mouth. "I think the spinning has gone to your head."  
  
Ryou faultface.  
  
Bakura put a piece of tape on Malik's mouth. "There.Now no more chanting.I had a evil experience with chanting."  
  
Bakura's Flash Back  
  
[Translated in English] "Your spirit will be sent into the Millenium Ring and stay there for eternity! And your chaos will be stopped forever!"  
  
[Translated in English] "Never!Just try it!"  
  
[Translated in English] "OK!TRY THIS!!!"  
  
All men in purple cloaks began to chant Egyptain words and Bakura slowly began to disappear.  
  
The End Of Bakura's Flash Back  
  
Bakura stood in the middle of the living rooom like a tree silent like as mouse.Everyone except for Bakura stood or sat stared at him.  
  
Bakura shook his head out of the flashback and noticed everyone was staring. "What are you staring at!?"  
  
"Nothing." Tèa said quickly. "Nothing at all......" She shook her head. "Bastard" She muttered  
  
"WHAT!?I HEARD YOU!THAT'S IT BITCH!YOUR GONNA DIE BITCH!" Bakura shouted giving no warnings what so ever.  
  
"Eep!" Téa ran into Yugi's room and locked the door and ran into the closet.  
  
Bakura ran to the door and began to pound on the door with his fist tightly.  
  
"Um......Bakura...." Yugi said tapping his other not-kicking leg. "Can you,Yami and Yami Marik go rent some DVDs to watch?"  
  
Bakura stopped abruptly. "You want me?The-evil-pychotic-homicidal-maniac- crazy-tomb robber-killer-spirit go out to get a couple of DVDs?"  
  
Yugi blinked. "Yes."  
  
"Grrr......." Bakura closed his eyes. "Oh nevermind......Fine." Bakura stoped pounding on the door of Yugi's room. "Let's go."  
  
"Oh!Matte!You need this!" Yugi said jumping up and down with the freedom pass. "You can get three DVDs!"  
  
"Oh...." Bakura shoved freedom pass in his pocket. "Lets go guys!"  
  
"Matte!Matte!Matte!" Téa ran out of Yugi's room and stopped them again. "We need food y'know!" She handed Bakura a list. "There." She smiled. "Now we can have REAL fun in the sunshine!"  
  
"It's bloody raining you bitch that can't-get-anyone-that's-why-your-going- out-with-Tristain." Ryou crossed his arms. "Plus tell me how it's going to be sunshine?!"  
  
"I have no idea what your talking about..." Téa said turing her head away.  
  
Yami and Yami Marik followed Bakura out the door.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Bakura stopped in his tracks.  
  
Yami and Yami Marik bumped into Bakura."Huh?"  
  
"How we gunna get there?" Bakura said finally noticing he dosen't want to walk.  
  
Yami Marik looked at Joey's car and a evil smirk curled on his lips.He tapped Bakura's shoulder.  
  
Bakura turned to Yami Marik. "Hm?"  
  
Yami Marik pointed at Joey's car.  
  
Bakura's evil smirk appeared on his face. "Grrreaaat idea"  
  
Yami Marik was proud.He always had a good and bad idea.Yami's eyes widen.Bakura opened the car door with the keys from Joey's pocket he took from him earlier then threw onto the welcome mat of the store.Yami Marik jumped next to the driving seat.  
  
"I don't think we should go in there...It's Joey's car..." Yami pointed out.  
  
Bakura ignored Yami and jumped in the driver's seat.  
  
Yami Marik goes over Bakura and pokes head out the window. "So you gonna stay here?"  
  
"........................FINE!" Yami reluntantly jumped in the back.  
  
Yami Marik sits back in his seat.  
  
"Where's the key?" Bakura said staring at the driving wheel.  
  
Yami Marik shrugged.Bakura sighed and went under the steering wheel and connected the wires to start the car.The car turns on and the lights also turn on.  
  
"I don't like you..." A car said.  
  
Bakura kicked the car.  
  
"Ow..." The car said.  
  
Bakura did a proud pose.Yami was VERY confused.  
  
"Shut up." Bakura said directly at Yami.  
  
"But I didn't say any--"  
  
"NOW YOU DID!SO SHUT UP!" Bakura yelled.  
  
Yami shut his mouth.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEvvvvviiiiiiilllll sssssspiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiit!!!" The car said eeirely.  
  
Bakura kicked the car again.The car alarm goes off.  
  
"What the fuck..." Bakura stared at the car.  
  
Yami Marik patted car's window next to him.The car was happy and stopped alarm and shuts up.Bakura stared at Yami Marik.Yami Marik smirked at Bakura.Bakura shook his head and started to drive.  
  
--------  
  
Chibi Mousie: That was Chapter 1! Next Chapter 2 will come after 5 reviews. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary  
  
Romance and Humor. I usually make almost every fic I made so far Humor or Romance.Weird.Well exactly what the title says.For the couples mostly.S/J B/M YM/R YY/Y T/T  
  
Couples  
  
Seto/Joey  
  
Bakura/Malik  
  
Yami Marik/Ryou  
  
Yami/Yugi (Yami and Hikari!Awwww!)  
  
Téa/Tristain (There trying it out. It ain't gunna last long.Trust me.)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own BlockBuster,Popcorn(-_- well unless I eat it),Freddy Krueger,Yu- Gi-Oh.  
  
Once Upon A Stormy Night  
  
By Chibi Mousie  
  
Chapter 2 Blow Up Cars,Lost Car And The Food Arguement  
  
~Streets~  
  
Bakura sticked his head out the window driving with one hand. "HURRY UP YOU SLOW FUCKER!!!!!" Bakura shouted impatiently.  
  
Yami Marik pressed a button and window goes down and pokes head out of window.Yami hides himself under the seat.Bakura sticked his head back in car.  
  
Yami Marik sticked his head back in the car as well. "I think that's an ambulance Bakura-kun."  
  
"Oh..." Bakura sticks head out window again and driving with one hand.He throws a rock at the ambulance. "STUPID FUCKING AMBULANCE!!!"  
  
Yami Marik begins laughs.Someone's car bumps into Joey's car.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!" Bakura glared at the rear view mirror. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!!" He shouted rather loudly and takes a cinder block and throws it at the car.  
  
The car somehow blows up.  
  
"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura sticked his head back in car and drives.  
  
Yami Marik began to laugh uncontrollably.Bakura smiles evily.  
  
~PathMart/Parking lot~  
  
Bakura parks car and bumps into tree.Yami stares at Bakura the galres at the dented car.Yami Marik gets out of Joey's dented car.  
  
Bakura gets out aswell.He turns around,takes out list and reads it. "Well let us get in this store."  
  
Yami Marik and Bakura walked up the pariking lot.  
  
"/I know there going do something bad.I can sense the evil./" Yami thought.He notice Bakura and Yami Marik were already half way up the parking lot."Hey!Wait for MEEEE!!!" He ran after Yami Marik and Bakura.  
  
~Inside PathMart~  
  
Yami Marik and Bakura were standing in the middle of the entrance. "Wwwwooooowwww...."  
  
Yami ran into Bakura which Bakura barely moved.He got up then looks around. "What's so cool now?!"  
  
"It's big..." Yami Marik said.  
  
"Real big..." Bakura added.  
  
"So?" Yami said not so amused.  
  
"SO?!" Yami Marik shouted.  
  
"You can bring so much chaos here...." Bakura went off daydreaming about choas.So did Yami Marik  
  
"Right...Where's the list?I wanna get the stuff.To get it over with..." Yami crossed his arms.  
  
Bakura came to reality. "HUH?Oh..." He opens piece of paper but accidently drops it. "Oops." He picks it up. "Hmmm...Okay...Let's get the stupid sprinkles..............last."  
  
Yami got a animé sweatdrop and a faultface to go with the animé sweatdrop.  
  
"What?Sprinkles are TO happy!I hate happy!" Bakura complained.  
  
Yami Marik became all excited. "LET'S GET THE CHOCOALATE SYRUP FIRST!"  
  
"No..." Bakura disagreed.  
  
Yami Marik became upset.  
  
Bakura became sarcastic excited. "LET'S GET THE ICECREAM!WHICH IS VANILLA!!!!!" He stops being sarcastic excited. "No."  
  
"/This is to embaressing...I'll just...go...somewhere...until they aren't like this..."Yami said and walked to a tower of chips.He looked up at chips and gasp."I-It's...Mount Chipness..."  
  
~Turtle Game Shop/Upstairs~  
  
"Now..." Téa began.  
  
"THEY TOOK MY CAR!!!!" Joey yelled from outside.  
  
Everyone rushed outside to the side walk and only saw Kaiba's BMW which had a dent.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Kaiba shouted falling on his knees and cries on his car.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Joey cried on the spot he parked his car."YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT THEY DO!!!WHAT IF YAMI MARIK DROVE MY CAR!" He gasped. "WHAT IF BAKURA DROVE!" Then he began to cry. "MY POOOOOOR CAAAAAAAR!!!!"  
  
"Joey..." Yugi began.  
  
"Huh?" Joey stopped crying  
  
"Shut up..." Malik said.  
  
Joey began to cry again.Malik growled.  
  
~PathMart~  
  
Yami Marik death stare at Bakura.Bakura death stare back to Yami Marik.After awhile they both blinked and rubbed their eyes.  
  
"Hey!I know what we could get first!" Yami shouted.  
  
Bakura and Yami Marik became excited. "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"We could get the chips first!!!" Yami grinned.  
  
Bakura and Yami Marik grew pissed off and growled. "NO!!!"  
  
Yami looked away.  
  
"FINE!Lets get the stupid chips first." Bakura relucntantly agreed.  
  
Yami grew happy.The three Yamis walked to the tower of chips.  
  
"IT'S MOUNT CHIPNESS!WHICH ONE!WHICH ONE!" Yami shouted happily.  
  
Bakra and Yami Marik glared at eachother.  
  
Bakura stared at tower of chips. "I don't know..."  
  
Yami Marik stared at tower of chips then to Yami.  
  
"How `bout..." Yami looked at the chip at the VERY bottom. "THIS ONE!" Yami yanked the VERY bottom chip.  
  
The tower of chips fell on the three yamis.Bakura and Yami Marik growled.Yami was grinning widely.  
  
"I hate you..." Bakura said directly at Yami.  
  
Yami made a waterfall of tears.  
  
Bakura slapped Yami it the cheek. "Shut up you freak."  
  
Yami growled.Yami Marik grab different kind of chips.The three yamis got out of the pile of chips that was on top of them and ran to the next ile.  
  
~Ile 5~  
  
"So what we get now?" Yami said holding chips.  
  
"Lets get the chocolate syrup" Yami Marik crossed his arms.  
  
Yami didn't want to get the chocolate syrup.  
  
"Lets get th--" Bakura was cut off.  
  
"NO!Let's get the chocolate syrup and vanilla ice cream at the same time" Yami decided.  
  
Yami Marik and Bakura didn't know how was that possible.  
  
"There in the same ile see!" Yami pointed at the items.  
  
Yami Marik and Bakura turned to the ice cream and chocolate syrup.Yami stood there grinning.Yami Marik and Bakura stood there thinking.Yami stood there facefaulted.Yami Marik grabbed the chocolate syrup and Bakura grabbed the vanilla ice cream.Yami took the sprinkles.The three yamis walked to the U-Scan.  
  
~U-Scan~  
  
Bakura swiped PathMart card.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Yami asked.  
  
"The floor." Bakura said scanning an item.  
  
Yami did the waterfall tears again.Bakura ignored Yami and swiped the chocolate syrup.The U-scan beeped.  
  
"DID THAT THING JUST" Bakura does the U-Scan beep. "AT ME?!IT CUSSED AT ME!CURSED THING!!" He kicked the U-Scan.  
  
U-Scan blowed up somehow.All the yamis stood there eyes wide.  
  
"You know what?" Bakura said.  
  
"What?" Yami and Yami Marik said at the sametime.  
  
"Instead of just paying we can just run off with items." Bakura suggested.  
  
"Thats a great idea" Yami Marik nodded.  
  
"No." Yami rejected.  
  
"Great...Now......GO!!!" Bakura ran out the automatic opening door.  
  
The three yamis ran out the door and the alarm rang and they were all the way down at the parking lot where they parked there car.  
  
"GET IN!" Bakura shouted throwing the food in the back.  
  
Yami and Yami Marik jumped through the window.Bakura jumped through the window.He started the car and left the parking lot.  
  
------------  
  
Chibi Mousie: SO EEEVIL!!!! They never pay anyways o_o Reviews please 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary  
  
Romance and Humor. I usually make almost every fic I made so far Humor or Romance.Weird.Well exactly what the title says.For the couples mostly.S/J B/M YM/R YY/Y T/T  
  
Couples  
  
Seto/Joey  
  
Bakura/Malik  
  
Yami Marik/Ryou  
  
Yami/Yugi (Yami and Hikari!Awwww!)  
  
Téa/Tristain (There trying it out. It ain't gunna last long.Trust me.)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own BlockBuster,Popcorn(-_- well unless I eat it),Freddy Krueger,Yu- Gi-Oh.  
  
Once Upon A Stormy Night  
  
by Chibi Mousie  
  
Chapter 3 BlockBuster Runaway,Freddy Krueger DVD Time  
  
~Streets~  
  
Bakura stared at left over of the hundred dollar bill Kaiba gave him earlier.Yami stared at the passing white and yellow lights out in the dark and rainy night.  
  
"Off to the....video...DVD...Place.." Bakura said putting the freedom pass in his pocket.  
  
Yami Marik and Yami sat there with endless animé sweatdrops.  
  
~BlockBuster~  
  
"Now!For the movies!" Bakura smirked to himself.  
  
"Your not gonna get no horror movies...right?" Yami said turning to the iles of DVDs and VHSs.  
  
Bakura and Yami Marik stood wide eyed then began to laugh.  
  
"I DON'T WANT IT TO SCARE MY HIKARI!" Yami admitted.  
  
"Your hikari doesn't like horror movies?!" Bakura and Yami Marik said in unison.  
  
"No...He dosen't like scary movies." Yami shook his head.  
  
"Oh well!We're getting the most scariest movie of all!" Bakura laughed.  
  
"You mean the three scariest movies of all..." Yami Marik corrected Bakura.  
  
"Whatever..." Bakura said.  
  
The three yamis went off to get the scariest movies and so did Yami.They all met at the check out counter.  
  
~Checkout counter~  
  
"Next." The check out counter lady said.  
  
The three yamis walked up to the checkout counter.Bakura hands movies to lady.The check out lady scanned the first movie.  
  
"CLARE!WE NEED YOU OVER HERE!" A BlockBuster worker shouted to the check out lady.  
  
"OKAY!" Clare walked over.  
  
"Baka abazureon'na..." Bakura growled.  
  
"Can we just go and leave?" Yami Marik said impatiently.  
  
"That makes no sense..." Bakura crossed his arms.  
  
"I mean...Can't we just take the movies for free and leave?" Yami Marim corrected himself.  
  
"Your so smart" Bakura said sarcasticly.  
  
".........Shut up" Yami Marik said hitting Bakura in the head with a empty box.  
  
The three yamis ran through the the scanner and grabbed the movie the lady scanned which made the alarm went off.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Yami Marik jumped through the window.Yami jumped through the window too.  
  
"This is really has to stop with the window thing..." Bakura said getting sick and tired of jumping throught the window.He jumped through the window and started the car.  
  
~Street~  
  
"FUCKING OLD LADY!" Bakura shouted and threw a home made bomb at car.  
  
The old lady's car blew up.Yami Marik laughed uncontrollably.  
  
~Outside Turtle Game Shop~  
  
Everyone was at the drive way standing out here in the rain with umbrellas and coats.The car drove around the dented BMW and up to the spot where Joey parked his car.Bakura and Yami Marik got out of the car and no one didn't see Yami get out.The only ones Joey really cared about is Bakura and Yami Marik their the real psychos.  
  
Joey was tapping his foot. "Why did you guys take MY car?"  
  
"Come on now..What do you expect from us?We're evil." Bakura walked past Joey hitting his shoulder shoulder and Yami Marik went around him.  
  
Yami poked his head out making sure the coast was clear.  
  
Yugi sighed. "Hi Yami" He smiled.  
  
"Hi..." Yami got the bags and DVDs and they both walked inside.  
  
~Inside Turtle Game Shop/Upstairs~  
  
Everyone chatted after the misshap of the two pyhcos.Yugi's eyes wondered around the room watching people.He looked at the unconcious Téa on the floor.Then looked at Bakura who was now in the kitchen looking for a knife to kill Téa.It's Bakura's dream he says.  
  
"Hey let's watch the DVDs already!" Yugi shouted to everyone.  
  
Everyone's eyes widen surprised Yugi shout at them.  
  
"Thanks...." Yugi stands up. "Which movies you brought guys?"  
  
Bakura walked in with a can of orange soda.  
  
"Hey is that the last can of orange soda?!" All the boys except Ryou and Seto exclaimed  
  
Bakura nodded and takes a sip.  
  
"NOOO!!!" All the boys except Ryou and Seto jumped on Bakura.  
  
Yugi watched the boys fight over the soda.Bakura was on the floor and the boys were trying to grab the soda.Malik got the soda then Tristain snatched it.Bakura got up and grabbed the soda and took another sip.Then Yami Marik snatched it from Bakura then Joey grabbed it fromYami Marik.Bakura snatched it again.They took it away from him again.He took it and the piled on him.Bakura was trying to keep it away from them.He put it behind his back.  
  
Yugi turned around and slapped his forehead and shaked his head while his small hand slides down his cute face.Ryou watched them for a few more moments than a smile curled on his lips.It started to be amusing after awhile.After a few moments everyone was watching except for the ones who are fighting over the orange soda is obviously not watching.Their watching the can of orange soda.Yami Marik snatched it for good and it was still full of soda.Bakura growled at him.Yami Marik smirked and takes a sip.Bakura develope a facefault with a big animé sweatdrop.  
  
Yami Marik grinned. "I love this can...." He said sacasticly. "...Of orange soda...."  
  
"NOOOO!!!" All the boys exept Yami Marik,Seto,Ryou and Bakura shouted.  
  
Yugi blinked. "Well anyways.What you guys brought?"  
  
"Nightmare on Elm Street,Nightmare on Elm Street two-Freddy's Revenge and Nightmare on Elm Street three-Dream Warriors." Bakura said as he hold out the three Freddy Krueger movies.  
  
"I don't like...horror movies." Yugi admitted shaking in fear.  
  
"I-I don't ither." Ryou said as his eyes twitched.  
  
"This is your time to get over it." Yami Marik said wrapping his arms around Ryou's small waist.  
  
"Err...Howww abouuuuuuuuuut not." Ryou said putting his hand on Yami Marik's arms.  
  
"Come on!" Yami Marik fell back on the couch bring Ryou down with him.  
  
"C-Can we do something else?" Yugi hoped they'll say 'yes'.  
  
"No." Bakura,Malik,Yami Marik said.  
  
Yugi whimpered. "Why meeeeee." He whispered and whimpered to himself.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE HORROR MOVIES!" Téa yelled at everyone.  
  
Everyone just ignored Téa.Bakura ran and jumped on the couch.He pulled Malik on his lap and wrapped his arms around Malik's small waist.Yami picked up Yugi and sat on the couch.He set the short teenager on his lap.Seto and Joey sat at the other couch and so did Téa and Tristain.  
  
Joey grabbed the DVD/VHS control and pressed the button that had two arrows.On both sides facing opposite directions.While the screen said 'loading' everyone was excited as the Freddy Krueger screen popped up.  
  
"Awww it's wide screen." Joey whined. "I hate wide screen..." Joey muttered to himself.  
  
"HORROR MOVIES BEGIN!!!" The three yamis(Yami too),Joey,Malik and Seto cheered.  
  
The Freddy Krueger Horror and Humor movie began.  
  
~Many hours later...  
  
Everyone except Ryou and Yugi were amused by the Freddy Krueger movies they all saw.  
  
"N...Now...I...I'm...n...not...g...going...t...to...s...sleep...n...now..." Ryou said as his eyes widen at every complete word.  
  
"...M...Me...e...either..." Yugi said frowned.  
  
"Hey where's Téa?" Yami said noticing Téa was gone just now.  
  
"Téa left on the first DVD when Freddy killed the first person." Bakura said stretching his arms.  
  
Everyone except Ryou and Yugi began laughing at Téa.  
  
"Now now there's no need to laugh at Téa.She's just afraid of horror movies.No need to laugh sat her." Yami Marik said trying to act civlized and hiding his sarcasm.  
  
The ones who laughed stopped laughing at turned there heads to Yami Marik. "Really?"  
  
"Nahh." Yami Marik said and they laughed loudly.  
  
"Can we please do somnething else to get me mind off of the DVDs?" Ryou begged.  
  
"Hmmmm." Everyone except Ryou and Yugi began to think.  
  
"PHONEY CALLS!"  
  
"Hm...sure.Who wants to go first?"  
  
"ME!" Joey shouted.  
  
Yami Marik tossed the phone to Joey.  
  
------------  
  
Chibi Mousie: O_o Meanies.Chapter 4 coming soon!  
  
Bakura: HAHAHAHA!  
  
Chibi Mousie: v_v Reveiws please  
  
Bakura: *slaps Chibi Mousie* NYAHAHAHAHA  
  
Chibi Mousie: v_v  
  
Bakura: *blink blink*  
  
Yami Marik: *slaps Bakura*  
  
Bakura: X_X_X_X_X_X_X  
  
Chibi Mousie&Yami Marik: O_O_O_O_O  
  
***Reviews*** 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary  
  
Romance and Humor. I usually make almost every fic I made so far Humor or Romance.Weird.Well exactly what the title says"Happy Hour"for the couples mostly.S/J B/M YM/R YY/Y T/T  
  
Couples  
  
Seto/Joey  
  
Bakura/Malik  
  
Yami Marik/Ryou  
  
Yami/Yugi (Yami and Hikari!Awwww!)  
  
Téa/Tristain (There trying it out. It ain't gunna last long.Trust me.)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own BlockBuster,Popcorn,Yu-Gi-Oh,Destiny Child.  
  
Once Upon A Stormy Night  
  
By Chibi Mousie  
  
Chapter 4 Phony Calls  
  
~Turtle Game Shop/Upstairs~  
  
"Now what kind of crazy random phone number will I press?" Joey said looking at the phone.He shrugged and pressed seven random numbers.The phone rang.  
  
~Valentines's House~  
  
Mai heard the phone ringing and turned off the Destiny Child music. "Hello?" Mai said in heart warming manner.  
  
~Turtle Game Shop/Upstairs~  
  
Joey's eyes widen. "/Mai.../" He thought. "Uh hello." He disguised his voice in a deep dark voice.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"Would you like a go on a free shopping spree?"  
  
"HELL YEAH!"  
  
"OK. Just answer these three questions."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"One: Do you sell yourself?"  
  
"Uh....................yes."  
  
Joey's eyes widen."/YUCK!Happy I didn't go out with ya./".  
  
"Go on"  
  
"Two: Do you have implants?"  
  
"No. These are real."  
  
Joey stared at the phone. "/Oooookaaay.../" He thought of another stupid question. "Three: Are you Mai Valentine?"  
  
"Uh...Yes."  
  
"Oh....fuck" He muttered.  
  
"SO DO I GET MY FREE SHOPPING SPREE!?" Mai shouted excited.  
  
"Uh no."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Joey hanged up.  
  
~Valentine's House~  
  
"HELLO!?" Mai yelled at the phone.  
  
[dial tone]  
  
"HELLO!?"  
  
[dial tone]  
  
"AAAGH!!!!!!"  
  
~Turtle Game Shop/Upstairs~  
  
"Who did you prank?" Seto asked.  
  
"Mai."  
  
"VALENTINE?!" Everyone shouted.  
  
Joey nodded.  
  
"How'd she react?" Everyone asked eagerly.  
  
"She was happy at first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I said she could win a free shopping spree. If she answers three questions"  
  
"Oohh."  
  
"Heh."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Oh...Alright...Uh one: Do you sell yourself?"  
  
Everyone began snickering.  
  
"She said yes."  
  
Everyone's eyes widen.  
  
"Two: Do you have implants?"  
  
"Yes." Yami Marik said with a girly voice.  
  
Everyone began laughing there asses off.  
  
"Three: Are you Mai Valentine?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Bakura raised an eye brow.  
  
"I dunno! I hesitated!  
  
"Whatever." Bakura rolled his eyes knowing he'd do a better job than Joey.Especially without any hesitating.  
  
Joey growled. "Fine! If you think you betta! Why don't ya try it yerself!" He shouted and threw the phone at him.  
  
"Hey!" Bakura yelled catching the phone. "You freeking bitch."  
  
Joey growled.Bakura pressed seven different random number.The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" A deep voice was heard on the other side.  
  
"Hi." Bakura disguised his voice like a regular human.  
  
"Hi. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Could you go outside?"  
  
"Uh....sure." The person goes outside.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Go into the streets."  
  
"But there's cars."  
  
"You'll get ten billion dollars if you do."  
  
"OKAY!" The guy ran into the street and got his by a car.  
  
"..........................." Bakura began laughing his ass off.  
  
"Wow..." Yami said. "Joey he murdered and pranked at the same time....."  
  
Joey growled. "It probably to easy. He asked some questions that didn't matter to me."  
  
"What you tell him?!"  
  
"Told him to go into the street and he got hit by a car."  
  
Everyone except Bakura,Yugi and Ryou began laughing their eyes out.  
  
Bakura smirked. "It was to easy. Plus I don't go to jail. They'll never find out it was me."  
  
"True." Yami Marik nodded and smirked. "I got a smart enemy."  
  
"Certainly. I could trick you too."  
  
"Don't go there."  
  
"Yami Marik is a stupid fucker." Tristain said in a diguised voice  
  
"WHO SAID THAT!?" Yami Marik yelled turning to everyone.  
  
Everyone except Yami Marik stopped whatever they were doing.Then they all point at eachother.  
  
Yami Marik's eye twitched. "What the fuck..."  
  
Bakura smirked. "I know who..."  
  
"WHO!" Yami Marik grabbed Bakura and pick him up by the collar.  
  
Bakura began his little laugh inside and also his smirk.Ryou blinked and slid off the couch and started to crawl away slowly so Yami Marik won't notice and also for no one to blame him.  
  
"Ryou." Bakura smirked wanting his hikari getting hit by Ryou's own boyfriend.  
  
Yami Marik dropped Bakura and grabbed Ryou's leg. "Where do your going?" He smirked pulling his little boyfriend's leg.  
  
"Eep!" Ryou clutched onto the couch hoping Yami Marik would let go.  
  
Yami Marik pulled Ryou's leg hard enough to make Ryou let go.Ryou's eyes closed tight then he accidentally let go of the couch and his yes shot open.Yami Marik hold his leg up high as Ryou's head was around seven or six inches from ground.Ryou's shirt was showing his whole chest hiding his head.  
  
"Hello Ryou." Yami Marik smirked. "How you doing?"  
  
Ryou's eyes were wide open. "Blood...rushing...to...my...head...fine.." He pushed up his shirt hiding his chest. "If you let me go I'll be even better" He said in his cute accent.  
  
"I have some unfinish buisness to do with you." Yami Marik pulled Ryou away into a random vacant room and shutting and locking the door.  
  
Everyone except Bakura's eyes widen and they all turned their head to Bakura.  
  
Bakura turned his head to them. "Hello."  
  
Everyone except Bakura animéfall.Bakura just stared at them pitifully.  
  
"Fools. Yami Marik knows Ryou would never say a thing like that to him" Bakura snorted walking over to the couch and laying down on it.He turned his head to everyone who was staring at him. "Go stare at something else would ya!" He shouted at them.  
  
Everyone blinked and began talking to one another.  
  
(A/N: READ THE BOTTOM OF THIS BORDER!)  
  
------------  
  
Chibi Mousie: Chapter 4 is completed! Now for chapter 5! Reviews please!  
  
***REVIEWS*** 


	5. Chapter 5

Summary  
  
Romance and Humor. I usually make almost every fic I made so far Humor or Romance.Weird.Well exactly what the title says.for the couples mostly.S/J B/M YM/R YY/Y T/T  
  
Couples  
  
Seto/Joey  
  
Bakura/Malik  
  
Yami Marik/Ryou  
  
Yami/Yugi (Yami and Hikari!Awwww!)  
  
Téa/Tristain (There trying it out. It ain't gunna last long.Trust me.)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nelly.  
  
Once Upon A Stormy Night  
  
By Chibi Mousie  
  
Chapter 5 When Things Go Bump In The Night  
  
"Your not nice!" Téa shouted hitting Bakura with the TV controller.  
  
"Was that REALLY necessary." Bakura said pissed off of being hit with a controller.  
  
"Not necessarily." Téa said.  
  
"THEN!" Bakura punched Téa in the face and tossed her over the couch.  
  
"Ow...." Téa groaned in pain.  
  
Bakura crossed his arms and closed his eyes loosely. "I could never get away from her." He mumbled to himself.  
  
~Spare Room~  
  
Ryou was in the tremebling as Yami Marik walked towards him smirking.Yami Marik took his adorable Ryou and pulled him up against the wall.  
  
"I-I didn't do anything!" Ryou squeked.  
  
"Of course you didn't." Yami Marik said caressing Ryou's cheek. "Now why would you say such a thing about me."  
  
"I dunno." Ryou shrugged. "But I swear it was Tristain!"  
  
Yami Marik smirked,then leaned foward,capturing Ryou's lips.Ryou kissed back,Yami Marik slid his tongue into Ryou's mouth tasting every inch of him.Ryou moaned into Yami Marik mouth,moving one of his hands inside the back of Yami Marik's shirt,rubbing his back.Yami Marik moaned when Ryou's own tongue fought with his,then pulled away.  
  
"You taste sweet." Yami Marik said with a smirk.  
  
Ryou blushed at what Yami Marik told him.He playing with Yami Marik's sandy tinted blonde hair.Yami Marik looked into those chocolate colored eyes and smirked.His hand letting go of Ryou's chin as his face dipped down to kiss his boyfriend's exposed neck.Ryou gasped, his arms wrapping around Yami Marik's shoulders.The evil side of Malik pushed Ryou down on his back onto the bed while one of his hands teased Ryou's left nipple once again,and used the other to pull Ryou's body closer to his own.  
  
Yami Marik's hands left the hardening nubs as he pulled his own shirt off,and grinned as he noticed Ryou's quick breathing.It was alittle too obvious to Yami Marik that his Ryou could easily be turned on when touched the correct way,which made Yami Marik think for moment as he eyed Ryou's pants and set his grip at the end of Ryou's pants.  
  
"Yami Marik no! I have nothing under their!" Ryou panicked.  
  
Yami Marik smirked. "Thanks for telling me." He said and at no time at all he pulled off Ryou's pants.  
  
"No Yami Marik!"  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"Boy I think you need to go get your priorities striaght!" Téa yelled from the back of the couch at Bakura.  
  
"Yeah uh-huh well my priorities are fine thank you very much!" Bakura shouted at Téa.  
  
"I don't think they are!" Téa screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Yami shouted to both of them.  
  
Téa shut up and frowned. "I'm sorry Yami."  
  
"Shut up Téa!" Yami growled and when he shouted at Téa,she frowned.  
  
"Pharoah you can't tell me to do anything!" Bakura crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh really?" Yami cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"No really." Bakura said.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Bakura shouted at Yami. "OR YOU WANT ME TO STICH YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" He warned Yami.  
  
Yami stood silent and shook his head.  
  
"GOOD!" Bakura screamed and then calmed himself down. "Now what?"  
  
"I don't know." Joey shrugged.  
  
"Hey how about everyone takes turns!" Yugi suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea." Téa said.  
  
"Really." Joey agreeded.  
  
"Ooooooeeee?" Tristain said.  
  
"SHUT UP TRISTAIN!" Bakura yelled getting easily agrivated since Yami spoke to him.He opened the door that advanced to downstairs to the shop.He tossed Tristain down into the darkness shadows on the walls in the shop. "NOW STAY THERE!" He closed the door and locked it.  
  
~Downstairs~  
  
Tristain began to tremble as he saw the shadows tower over him.  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
"Well anyways who wants to go first?" Yugi said.  
  
"Me!" Téa shouted jumping from behind the couch.  
  
"NO!" Everyoe except Yugi yelled at her and Téa frowned.  
  
"Me!" Joey said.  
  
"No me!" Yami said.  
  
"No no me!" Malik shouted.  
  
"No me." Bakura said sarcasticly.  
  
"Me!!!!!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"NOOO ME!!!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Shut up Jou-inu." Kaiba said smacking Joey in the back of the head.  
  
Joey frowned and sat down on Kaiba's lap. "Hmph."  
  
~Spare Room~  
  
"Y-Yami M-Marik." Ryou said trying to get Yami Marik's attention.  
  
Yami Marik was kissing Ryou's neck top to bottom ignoring Ryou.  
  
"Yami M-Marik....," Ryou said trying to get Yami Marik off of him. "we should get back to the others."  
  
"Aww why my luv?"  
  
"'Cause..."  
  
"Cause?" Yami Marik said rubbing Ryou's stomach.  
  
"MmmmMmm....We just gotta!" Ryou said slipping out under of Yami Marik.  
  
Yami Marik shocked and turned around to face Ryou. "Their a waste of time Ryry."  
  
Ryou took his shirt and put it on. "Noooowww." He begged and looked around for his pants.  
  
Yami Marik pulled Ryou onto his lap. "How come? Their exactly what I said before."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"A waste of time."  
  
Ryou snatched his pants and pulled them up.He frowned. "Let's go baaaaack." He said.  
  
Yami Marik made one of his hands pushed Ryou slowly,making him lean forward to Yami Marik leading into a kiss.Yami Marik leaned in for a rough kiss,kissing Ryou roughly.Their kiss deepened again.Yami Marik's tongue licked Ryou's lower lip making Ryou parted his lips granting entrance.Yami Marik snagged his tongue into Ryou's mouth.Ryou let out a gasp and then a soft moan leading his hands grasped onto Yami Marik's shoulders.Ryou let one of his hands wonder up Yami Marik's shirt.Ryou could feel Yami Marik's hot wet tongue in his mouth as Ryou's own tongue responded in the kiss and started to fight against Yami Marik's.A moan escaped Ryou's lips and let Yami Marik over power him in this kiss.  
  
Yami Marik left Ryou's lips kissing Ryou's jawline then sliding down to his neck leading to his shoulder,to his chest leaving a hot trail.Ryou groaned in pleasure.  
  
"No!" Ryou said stopping Yami Marik. "Now-others-at-instance! Now!"  
  
"Ryry you can't resist any of it." Yami Marik whisperd into Ryou's ear rubbing his body against Ryou causing him to moan louder.Yami Marik stopped and smirked again looking at the half-eye lidded Ryou.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
Everyone was yelling at one another for who should go first.They were so loud they couldn't possibly hear Ryou or Yami Marik.  
  
"BE QUIET!" Yugi yelled. "Let's just listen to a song!" He suggested and turned on the radio putting in a CD.He pressed a button twice and waited.  
  
"Where they at.Where they at.Where they at.Where they at.Where they at.Where they at. Where they at." Nelly sung from the CD.  
  
Everyone shutted up and began singing along.  
  
"If you wanna go and take a ride wit me wit three women in the fo' with the gold D's oh why do I live this way?" Nelly and the rest of the gang sung at the same time.  
  
"Hey, must be the money!" Joey shouted out.  
  
"If you wanna go and get high wit me.Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y.Oh why must I feel this way?" The gang and Nelly sung.  
  
"Hey,must be the money!" Malik shouted for a change. "In the club on the late night, feelin` right.Lookin tryin to spot somethin real nice.Lookin` for a little shorty I noticed so that I can take home." He sung along with Nelly.  
  
Everyone stopped singing and listened to Nelly,Malik and Joey sing.  
  
"I can take home." Joey sung.  
  
"She can be 18" Malik sung with Nelly.  
  
"18" Joey echoed.  
  
"Wit an attitude or 19 kinda snotty actin real rude.But as long as you a thicky thicky thick girl you know that it's on." Nelly and Malik sung.He moved his body side to side while singing.  
  
"Know that it's on." Joey sounded more singingful.  
  
"I peep something comin towards me on the dance floor sexy and real slow."  
  
"Hey" Joey sung.  
  
"Sayin she was peepin and I dig the last video.So when Nelly, can we go; how could I tell her no?Her measurements were 36-25-34.I like the way you brush your hair.And I like those stylish clothes you wear.I like the way the light hit the ice and glare.And I can see you boo from way over there." Malik and Nelly sung.  
  
~Spare Room~  
  
Ryou lifted his head. "Music! Their listening to Ride Wit Me!" He groaned.  
  
"It doesnt matter Ryry. You can still it right?" Yami Marik smirked.  
  
"Y-Yes..."  
  
"Then you not missing a thing." Yami Marik said as he pulled down Ryou's pants along,kissing Ryou's neck.  
  
Ryou grinned as one of his smooth hands rubbed Yami Marik's stomach causing him to stop in mid tracks and moaned.Ryou's hand went up to his chest pinching one of Yami Marik's nipples and massaging the other causing Yami Marik to moan again as Ryou was kissing Yami Marik's neck.  
  
Yami Marik stopped Ryou and kisses Ryou's neck.Ryou sighed and tilted his head to let him have better leverage. "Damn it..." He breathed.Yami Marik started licking Ryou's neck slowly to tease the white haired angle.Ryou moaned of this slow,and yet pleasant torture he's recieving.When the pants were successfully pulled down,Yami Marik leaned back to see the white haired boy sitting before him. "Beatiful" He mummerd.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
Yugi smiled and sat on the couch watching Joey and Malik sing along with the song.Tristain was dancing like a girl.Kaiba was just listening to the words of the song and Bakura was lying down on the opposite couch of Kaiba.Yami sang along quitely to himself.  
  
"I knew this was a good idea." Yugi said to himself.  
  
"Yes it was." Yami said sitting next to Yugi.  
  
Yugi smiled and rested his head on Yami's arm.  
  
"If you wanna go and take a ride wit me wit three women in the fo' with the gold D's.Oh why do I live this way?"  
  
"Hey, must be the money!"  
  
"If you wanna go and get high wit me.Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y.Oh why must I feel this way?"  
  
"Hey, must be the money!"  
  
"If you wanna go and take a ride wit me wit three women in the fo' with the gold D's.Oh why do I live this way?"  
  
"Hey, must be the money!"  
  
"If you wanna go and get high wit me smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y.Oh why must I feel this way?"  
  
"Hey, must be the money!"  
  
"Face and body front and back, don't know how to act.Without no vouchers on her boots she's bringin nuttin back.You should feel the impact, shop on plastic.When the sky's the limit and them haters can't get past that.Watch me as I gas that, folk got sick paid.Watch the candy paint change, everytime I switch lanes.It feel strange now.Makin a livin off my brain, instead of 'caine now.I got the title from my momma put the whippin on end now.Damn shit done changed now.Running credit checks with no shame now.I feel the fame now"  
  
"Come on."  
  
"I can't complain now."  
  
"No more."  
  
"Shit I'm the mayne now, in and out my own town.I'm gettin pages out of New Jersey, from Courtney B.Tellin me about a party up in NYC.And can I make it? Damn right, I be on the next flightPayin cash; first class - sittin next to Vanna White."  
  
"If you wanna go and take a ride wit me wit three women in the fo' with the gold D's.Oh why do I live this way?"  
  
"Hey, must be the money!"  
  
If you wanna go and get high wit me.Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y Oh why must I feel this way?  
  
"Hey, must be the money!"  
  
"If you wanna go and take a ride wit me wit three women in the fo' with the gold D's.Oh why do I live this way?"  
  
"Hey, must be the money!"  
  
"If you wanna go and get high wit me Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y.Oh why must I feel this way?"  
  
"Hey, must be the money!"  
  
"Check, check -- yo, I know somethin you don't know and I got somethin to tell ya.You won't believe how many people, straight doubted the flow.Folks said that I was a failure.But now the same motherfuckers askin me fo' dough.And I'm yellin, "I can't help ya."  
  
"But Nelly can we get tickets to the next show?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"What's witchu?!"  
  
"You for real?! Hey yo, now that I'm a fly guy, and I fly high. Niggaz wanna know why, why I fly by.But yo it's all good, Range Rover all wood.Do me like you should - fuck me good, suck me good.We be them stud niggaz, wishin you was niggaz.Poppin like we drug dealers, simply cause she butt- naked.Honey in the club, me in the Benz Icy grip, tellin me to leave wit you and your friends.So if shorty wanna... knock, we knockin to this.And if shorty wanna... rock, we rockin to this.And if shorty wanna... pop, we poppin the Crist'.Shorty wanna see the ice, then I ice the wrist.City talk, Nelly listen; Nelly talk, city listen.When I fuck fly bitches; when I walk pay attention.See the ice and the glist'; niggaz starin or they diss.Honies lookin all they wish - come on boo, gimme kiss."  
  
~Spare Room~  
  
Ryou fully naked underneath Yami Marik,he smirked and spread Ryou's legs apart enough to start kissing Ryou's inner thigh.He took Ryou into his mouth.Ryou arched up and gasped quickly turn into a moan as Yami Marik hold him down preventing Ryou to move.Yami Marik smirked then bobbing his head up and down causing Ryou to moan louder saying his name.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"Hey, must be the money!..........Hey, must be the money!........Hey, must be the money!.....Must be the money!" Malik jumped up. "If you wanna go and take a ride wit me wit three women in the fo' with the gold D's.Oh why do I live this way?"  
  
"Hey, must be the money!" Joey shouted.  
  
"If you wanna go and get high wit me Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y.Oh why must I feel this way?" Everyone sang together.  
  
~Spare Room~  
  
Yami Marik left Ryou's length and sat up feeling his own pants getting painfully tight so he gave Ryou a private strip show as he slowly took off his opened shirt and tossed it onto the floor.He slowly unbuckle his belt then unzipping his pants slowly then pulled them down slowly.  
  
When Yami Marik got his own pants off and then he kicked it of.He slowly took off his boxers standing there naked before Ryou.Yami Marik crawled on Ryou standing up at him. "Suck it." He command Ryou.  
  
Ryou blinked but took no question so he took Yami Marik into his mouth.Yami Marik moaned and tangled his fingers into Ryou's white soft and silky hair.Yami Marik moaned Ryou's name as he deepthroated him then pulled him off him and sat on him looking at the boy beneath him. "Hope you ready for this my pet." Yami Marik smirked.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"YAAAYYY!!!!" Téa cheered Malik and Joey.  
  
Malik and Joey bowed at the cheering gang.  
  
"That was excellent!" Yugi complemented them.  
  
"Thank Yuug." Joey said proudfully.  
  
"Good pet." Bakura said walking up to Malik and hugging him close.  
  
"Mmmm." Malik nuzzled Bakura's chest. "Thanks Bakura-sama."  
  
"Welcome." Bakura stroked Malik's hair.  
  
"Now what?" Téa asked.  
  
Bakura got an evil idea and smirked.He bend his head down to Malik's ear and whispered. "Malik-luv do you know what's Téa's biggest fear?"  
  
"Uh...I think it's over grown spiders why Bakura-sama?" Malik asked looking up at Bakura as he twisted a lock of Bakura's hair.  
  
"Okay. It's only 'cause I want her to scream." Bakura whispered.  
  
"Oh." Malik grinned. "Can we?" He begged.  
  
"Yes luv we can. All we need is a over grown spider." Bakura said petting Malik.  
  
"How about a eletronic one?" Malik suggested puttting a hand on Bakura's chest.  
  
Bakura thought for a moment. "Good pet. But where in Anubis are we gonna get one?"  
  
"I knew you would ask that Baku-sama." Malik smirked. "I stole one from Mokuba and it's portable just to let you know."  
  
"Oh I just love you." Bakura said kissing Malik on the cheek.  
  
A grin curled on Malik lips. "I love you too."  
  
~Spare Room~  
  
Yami Marik put three fingers in Ryou's mouth,coating his fingers completly.When it was enough he slowly removed his fingers from Ryou's mouth then smirked and spread Ryou's legs.First he pushed one finger inside Ryou then a second and moved them in and out.Ryou moaned as he felt warm tears began to come to his eyes.When Yami Marik thought he was ready,the stuck a third finger in.  
  
As Yami Marik slowly entered Ryou,Ryou winced a little but took the pain. "Soo tight and yet sooo beatiful..." He mummered as he fully entered Ryou as Yami Marik put Ryou's legs around his waist as he thrusted in and out of Ryou.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
Everyone was again screaming at eachother blaming one another for the horrible idea for Téa just sang an annoying yet extremely loud song.  
  
"You almost made her brake the windows!" Joey shouted at Yugi.  
  
"Me?! I didn't want her to sing! I wanted her to see how was she doing in dancing!"  
  
"Yeah! Well she heard wrong!"  
  
"Hey Jou-inu sit you ass down,now!" Kaiba ordered Joey.  
  
But Joey stupidly didn't listen to Kaiba.Kaiba was beginning to get pissed off and smacked Joey across the back of head. "SIT DOWN!" Kaiba shouted and when he shouted Joey's eyes widen knowing Kaiba could get pissed off when someone doesn't listen the first time.He sat down quietly.  
  
"If she joins chorus it would be over." Malik whispered to Bakura,which made Bakura snickered.  
  
~Spare Room~  
  
Ryou cried out in pain,clawing his nails into Yami Marik's back making him bleed but it slowly substained as Yami Marik thrust deeper into Ryou.Yami Marik grabbed Ryou's length and started stroking it with his thrust Ryou screamed.His body shuddered,stiff as a board at the sudden intrusion.Still,it kept coming at him.Yami Marik slammed himself into Ryou's body,again,again,and again,aiming for and hitting that special bundle of nerves inside Ryou's body every time.He reached a hand over and grabbed Ryou's again-hardened member,pumping it in time to his thrusts.  
  
Ryou's vision was all lost as he heard Yami Marik sceamed and spilled his seed inside Ryou as Ryou screamed aslo and spilled his seed all over Yami Mraik's hand. Both guys were panting,Yami Marik smirked as he looked down at a very tired,half-eye lidded,panting Ryou.  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie: REVEIW!!!! Please. Or I will fly away with a bundle of corn!  
  
Bakura: O_o 


	6. Chapter 6

Summary  
  
Romance and Humor. I usually make almost every fic I made so far Humor or Romance.Weird.Well exactly what the title says.for the couples mostly.S/J B/M YM/R YY/Y T/T  
  
Couples  
  
Seto/Joey  
  
Bakura/Malik  
  
Yami Marik/Ryou  
  
Yami/Yugi (Yami and Hikari!Awwww!)  
  
Téa/Tristain (There trying it out. It ain't gunna last long.Trust me.)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Nelly.  
  
Once Upon A Stormy Night  
  
By Chibi Mousie  
  
Chapter 6 Scare Or Not To Scare  
  
~In A Closet~  
  
"Okay so we have the spider." Bakura whispered to Malik.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Malik couldn't resist Bakura so he pulled him down and leaned in for that kiss.So did Bakura,their kiss deepended,he pushed Malik against the wall.Bakura snaged his tongue into Malik's mouth.Malik let out a gasp and then a soft moan leading his hands grasped onto Bakura's shoulders.Bakura let one of his hands wonder up Malik's shirt while the other one resting on Malik's thigh.Malik could feel Bakura's hot wet tongue in his mouth.Malik's own tongue responded in the kiss and started to fight against Bakura's.A moan escaped Malik's lips and allow Bakura over power him in this kiss.  
  
When Bakura's lips left Malik's a slight whimper escaped Malik's lips while Bakura move his lips to Malik's neck kissing it to the bottom and nipping it to the top up to Malik's ear and whisper into Malik's ear. "Enjoying this aren't you?" He breathed.Malik could feel Bakura's breath tickling his ear.Bakura's lips kissed Malik's jawline,back to his lips sucking and biting his lip and tugging Malik's lower lip gentley.  
  
"Why are we in a closet?" Malik asked Bakura.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I was just asking."  
  
"Shut up already Malik."  
  
"Hmph." Malik crossed his arms.  
  
Bakura kissed Malik's lips for a moment then pulled away and smirked. "Alright now let's get out. You know the plan,correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." Bakura said getting out of the closet.  
  
"/I still don't get why we gotta hide in a closet!/" Malik got out of the closet with the little hexahedron spider in the palm of his hand.  
  
~*Spare Room*~  
  
"I--told--you--already" Ryou said between puffs. "We better get back before they think of coming in here. Or even noticing we aren't there."  
  
"That's a good thing they don't know we're in here Ryry."  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes. "To you." He said sitting up.  
  
"Yep." Yami Marik smirked.  
  
Ryou sighed and picked up his shirt from the side of the bed and pulled it over himself. "Pants....pants.......pants.." He muttered looking around.  
  
"You lookin' for this?" Yami Marik said holding up Ryou's blue pants.  
  
"Yes." Ryou nodded. "May I have it?"  
  
"Mmmmmmmm nah." Yami Marik shook his head. "Get it."  
  
"Grr.." Ryou crawled over to Yami Marik and snatched the pants.He pulled his pants up and jumped off the bed.  
  
Yami Marik took his pants and shirt and put them on.He pulled his boots on and his cape.He smirked and stood at the door waiting for Ryou.Ryou blinked and shook his head quickly and took his socks and left his shoes.He put them on and put his Millenium Ring on.They both walked out the room but not exactly for Ryou.Ryou was kinda swaying.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"Hey *there* you two are! Where *were* you guys?!" Téa asked like they were lost for a month or two.  
  
"In the spare room." Yami Marik smirked and walked to the couch.  
  
Ryou walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"*Spare* room? *Why?* What *did* you do? Why* did* you do it? *How* come you choose the spare room?" Téa said asking too many questions.  
  
"Shut up house." Yami Marik said sitting next to Ryou.  
  
"Hey! I'm not house!" Téa screamed. "I'm Téa Gardener! The bestest most intriging--" She stopped in her sentence and turned around seeing a over grown spider in her face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs running out the living room to the bathroom.  
  
Bakura and Malik cackled like crazy.Everyone except for Ryou and Yugi burst out in laughter at Téa.  
  
"What's da matta Téa? `Fraid of ova grown spiders?" Joey teased Téa and started laughing again.  
  
"Shut up!" Téa screamed from the bathroom.  
  
Ryou just stared at the bathroom door feeling bad for Téa.Yugi looked around seeing this isn't funny at all,also feeling bad for Téa.  
  
"How is this funny?" Ryou asked Yami Marik tugging on his pants.  
  
"It's Téa! It's always funny!" Yami Marik laughed.  
  
"I don't think it is..." Ryou lowered his head.  
  
"Yami, why is this so funny?" Yugi asked his yami turning to face him,wanting and answer.  
  
"Oh well it's Téa. How she screamed. She's afraid of a spider!" Yami laughed.  
  
"Someone's sad and afriad in that bathroom and it's not funny..." Yugi pointed out to Yami.  
  
~Bathroom~  
  
Téa sat at the toilet with her elbows on her knees and her face burried in her hands crying. "Why..." She sobbed. "Why are Bakura and Malik so mean to me?" She sniffed. "I didn't do--"  
  
Téa's Flash Back  
  
"Bakura can I ask you something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to go out with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"But I'm very special!"  
  
"And I'm a demon with rainbow wings flying around saving the world from destruction!"  
  
"M......" And right at that moment right there I kissed him.He stuggled and pushed me away.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?!" He screamed. "I HATE YOU! I-HATE-YOU!!!"  
  
End Of Téa's Flash Back  
  
"Oh...." She rememebered what Bakura said to her last time she asked him that. "What about Malik?! I didn't do anything to him!" She sobbed.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"That was hilarious." Malik snickered.  
  
"Yes it was." Bakrua smirked. "It's what I needed to get out of my system."  
  
"Is that all? Isn't there something else that you want to get out of your system?" Malik grinned.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmaybe." Bakura said with a smirk curled on his lips.  
  
"I'm sure you do." Malik nodded. "I can tell."  
  
"Oh really?" Bakura said sarcasticly astonised.  
  
"Uh-huh." Malik nodded again.  
  
"Hmhmhm." Baura snickered. "Your smarter than I thought."  
  
Malik's eyes shot open. "You callin` me dumb!?"  
  
"Maybe...maybe not." Bakura said.  
  
Malik growled. "I'm not dumb." He pouted. "I-am-not-dumb!"  
  
"Awww." Bakura grinned.  
  
"Grrrr....." Malik glared at the bathroom door then to the spare room Ryou and his evil yami were in before.  
  
Bakura tilted his head slightly. "What's wrong little one?"  
  
"Little?!" Malik growled. "I'm not little!"  
  
"Don't be so mad." Bakura ruffled Malik's hair. "It's alright."  
  
Malik growled again.  
  
Bakura walked over to the bathroom door and kicked it. "Open up Téa. I need to talk to an empty headed foolish mortal girl."  
  
~Bathroom~  
  
Téa looked up from her hands. "/Hey wants to TALK to ME?/" She sat up and glared at the door.  
  
~Living Room~  
  
Everyone started to talk about Téa flash backs.  
  
"Dear God Joey!" Ryou gasped. "That's not funny." He said lifelessly.  
  
Malik stopped growling and stared at his irresistible boyfriend.He wanted him so bad it was hard to keep it in.  
  
"Téa.........................TÈA!!" Bakura shouted kicking the door.  
  
"In a minute!" Téa shouted.  
  
Bakura stared at the door.Malik walked up to him and stared at Bakura.  
  
"Wait..." Téa said.  
  
"I am." Bakura muttered. "But if you don't get out in ten seconds I'll brake the door down..." He warned Téa.  
  
"Sorry!" Téa shouted and slammed the door open. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm killing you."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I-am-kill-ing-you."  
  
Téa stared at Bakura trying to understand what he ment by 'I'm killing you.'. "AAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" Téa shut the door.  
  
"Bakura-sama I don't think you would." Malik said staring at the door.  
  
"No I will kill her." Bakura said. "Just not now."  
  
"Yeah right." Malik muttered.  
  
"Don't make hurt you cause I will."  
  
"Sorry Bakura-sama."  
  
Bakura and Malik walked away from the bathroom and to the rest of the group.  
  
"Now what?" Yugi asked rested his head in the palms of his hands.  
  
"Why don't we beet eachother up." Bakura said.  
  
Everyone turned their heads to Bakura.  
  
"I'm being saracastic of course."  
  
Ryou rocked himself back and fourth on the couch humming a comforting tune to himself.He ignored everyone surronding him.  
  
"Hey why don't we continue this take-a-turn thing!" Joey said.  
  
Everyone except Bakura,Malik,Ryou and Yami Marik nodded.  
  
"I'll go!" Téa said slamming the door open.  
  
"NO!" Everyone except Ryou and Yugi shouted at Téa.  
  
"Your all so mean!"  
  
"Hey let's play twister!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Twi.....s....t...er?" Joey said slowly.  
  
"Yes....Twister!" Yugi nodded. "The fun game you use your right,left, arms and feet!"  
  
"That's a......g....g....great idea....Heh heh."  
  
"Oh Joey if you don't want to play you don't need to. No one is forcing you."  
  
"Oh...PHEW!"  
  
"But it would be nice if you played with us instead of a missing out on all the fun of the twisties."  
  
Joey blinked and watched Yugi walk to the closet and take out the Twister game.Everyone was excited except for Joey.Joey wasn't a fan of Twister for only one reason.This particular reason was alittle to personal for him to share with anyone else.So Joey made him self belive that he'll play Twister.The evil Twister game.  
  
"Okay who's playing?"  
  
"ME!!!" Everyone except Yugi and Joey shouted.  
  
"Me!" Tristain's voice muffled by the locked door Bakura tossed him in before.  
  
"Uh..." Yugi stared at the door. "Should we let Tristain play?"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!" Everyone except Yugi and Joey screamed.  
  
"Oh....." Yugi walked up to the door and unlocked it. "Okay Tristain."  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK YUGI!" Bakura screamed. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi Mousie: PLEASE GIVE ME DARE IDEAS FOR "Chapter 7 Truth or Dare anyone?". PUT YOUR IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEWS!OR E-MAIL THEM TO ME!  
  
Bakura: EVIL! *kills Chibi Mousie* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Chibi Mousie: *lyes on the floor*  
  
Yami Marik: *sends Bakura to the shadow realm*  
  
Bakura: *in shadow realm* Hello?  
  
Yami Marik: *laughs maniacly*  
  
Fairy: *revives Chibi Mousie and bring back Bakura* *disappears*  
  
Chibi Mousie: Wow...  
  
Bakura: O_O_O_O_O_O THAT'S IT! *attacks Yami Marik* 


End file.
